The New Host
by DLAnimeMiku
Summary: The name is Naegi Yukimura. Naegi means seedling and Yukimura is snowy village. I guess I am a seed in a cold town. Tomorrow I start in new school. Will I ever get to see the sun again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The name is Naegi Yukimura. Naegi means seedling and Yukimura is snowy village. I guess I am a seed in a cold town. Tomorrow I start in new school. The school name is Ouran High. Hopefully no one I know goes there. Well girl I know goes there but she my friend. For the description, she gave me just made me even more nervous and was already shacking with fear. Plus she has never lie to me. Also it turn out we would be in the class. I just hope I can get a good night`s sleep and nothing bad will happened to me tomorrow. Never have I been so wrong.

The Next Day (right after school)

Haruhi (my friend) told me meet at music room #3. She want meet some of her other friends. I didn't talk to her during school because I just couldn't stop looking and she had a bunch of people around her. I am not really good around a big group of people. Eventually I had reach the room. At movement I should have waited for her but I had open the door and inside was the worst thing ever… a host.

Author`s note

I (Lilly) write all this by myself. This my first write anything on fanfiction. Plus this has more than one chapter .Sorry if this one was to short, the others will be longer. So stay in tuned for more The New Host.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I open the door, a chorus of voices sang out saying "welcome to the host club". I didn't see Haruhi but a bunch of boys instead. Maybe I have the wrong room. "What can do for you sir?" said blonde hair boy. "Umm… I looking for someone" I replied in a whisper voice. "And what is a host club" I said a bit louder. "The Ouran host club is a place where the handsomest boys with too much on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands" the blonde said. "Who are you to see?" said a boy with glasses. "I am in the wrong the place sorry about that" I said while to make my escape, something told me run. Just then the door open and what came out was Haruhi. "Sorry about Naegi. Dad call to make sure you're okay." Said Haruhi. "Oh sorry for making you and Ranka worry" I said in a normal voice (louder than before). "Haruhi is this your boyfriend?" said the blonde with tears running down his face. "No Tamaki, this my childhood friend Naegi." Said Haruhi (One out of six lights is lit). "Where are your friends?" "Oh the boys here are them. The one with glasses is Kyoya. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. There in our class. The short boy is Honey and the tall is Mori. Last is Tamaki in his emo corner." Said Haruhi. "It nice to meet you all" I say. "What was Haruhi as child?" said Kaoru. "Yeah she was like she how is now?" said Hikaru. "You mean clueless as ever. Yeah, actually it was worse back then" I said while laughing. "Hey I see your mean streak was loss wasn't lost too. "It what makes me superman!" I said in my superman voice. Just then we both break out laughing. "It looks about time to open." Said Kyoya. "Looks that my cue to leave now." I said. "Can't you have cake with me and Usa-chan?" asked Honey. "Ah what a cute bunny" I said (2 out 6)"Also, want you to meet some people so it would be easier on you. And I promised you would help." Said Haruhi with an innocent smile. "What did you do?" I ask with a gulp. "I just own them 8,000,000 yen and you will by hosting with Me." she said. "This is a joke right?" I ask with little bit of hope. "Nope" It never that simple (Naegi looks like Haruhi from the start of episode 1). I faint after nope was said. Next thing I knew I was in a changing room with Hikura and Kaoru. "Change into this" they said while holding up a uniform. "Get out" I screamed.

Author's note

I got lazy towards the end. Sorry if sound a lot like the first episode but I'm trying to have Naegi in a similar position to Haruhi. But is she is very different from Haruhi. It be explain later on. Stay in turn for more The New Host


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got the twins out of there with help from Haruhi. It just for today I told myself. "I sorry if I look bad." I told as I open the curtain for them to see. "You look so cute. Almost as cute Haruhi." Said Tamaki. "You'll be with Haruhi, since you're new to this." Said Kyoya. When the girls came in I got shy. I answer all their questions but that one question always gets me. "What was your life before you came here?" asked a girl. "Um I rather not answer that." I said, trying to avoid the past. "Why not?" said another girl as everyone turn to see what was going on. Just great. "Well the past is in the past. So we live in future instead of the past." "The host club will now be closing." Said Kyoyu. Good timing, a little late though. As I got off of the chair I trip. The floor was coming closer but then it stop. I look up at my at the person who caught me. It was Mori. "Thanks…. but could you put me down." I said while having a blush spread across my face and trying not to look at him (5 of 6). Once I was put down I asked "Haruhi is it alright if I sleep over?" "Sure Dad would just love to see you again" she replied. "NO WAY IS MY DAUGHTER GOING TO SLEEP WITH A MAN!" Tamaki shouted while hugging Haruhi. "There is a spare room he can sleep in" Haruhi said. She graded my hand and we left Tamaki standing there.

(Time skip)

We just arrived at her house. "Is it aright if I change it to normal clothes and put my hair down?" I asked. "I going to change too, you can use the bathroom." She said. I was wearing the school uniform because the host club. I change to my blue tank top and it shorts. Not the very short ones. Just after I was done changing the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. It's probably Makoto being mad because I left him alone with them." I said while laughing (Haruhi wasn't fully dressed). I open the door. Turn out I was wrong. The host club was there instead. "Miss, is ha…"I slam the door right in Tamaki face. "What is wrong Naegi?" Haruhi asked. "Yyyyyyour fffffffriendssss arrrrre here." I say with fear. "Not again" said Haruhi. AGAIN I thought.

Author's note

I'm sorry this took so long to write. Who is Makoto? How he is connect to Naegi and what are the hosts doing? Stay in turn for more of The New Host


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Haruhi got dressed, she open the door while was I standing like lamp post. "Who was that just open the door?" ask Tamaki. "Why don`t you introduce yourself? Say Haruhi with a smirk. "I am Yuki" I said while trying to stay calm. "Where is Naegi?" ask Hikaru. "Yeah we just want to check up on him" said Kaoru. "I am right here." I said. "You cross dress as a girl?" said Tamaki. "I am a girl" I say. One minute later. (6 of6)

Author's note: How will guys react? I got lazy again. Please comment. Stay turn for more of The New Host


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sorry I got to go home my family needs me" I said running out the house. I guess need back to my old school. They were right. People would find out. I ran home as fast as I can. "Big sissy is home" yelled Hana. My younger sibling are Hana, Aka, Isoroku and Naoko. My older ones are Yemon, Dai and Makoto. We all run away and found each other. Yemon and Aka are my blood siblings. We found the other after 6 months. Aka doesn't know we ran away. She was 2 years old when we did. It has been 5 year since then. Hana is 4 years old. Isoroku Is 6. Aka is 7. Naoko is 12. Yemon is 17. Dai is 18 Makoto is 21. I am 14 years. We live in an old house. Dai and Makoto have a full-time job. Yemon babysits kids. I work at a bakery on Saturdays and Sundays. "Where were you?" said Makoto in an angry voice. "OOOO you're trouble" said Naoko. I sent him a glare. "Hang out with Haruhi and I decided to go back to my old school" I said. Before Makoto could say another word Isoroku screamed "Aka and Hana wouldn't let me play them." "I will play with you instead" I said. Right after I said those words Dai came through the front door and said. "Naegi some people are here to see you".

Author's note: What was Naegi old school? And who are they? Stay in tuned for more The New Host


End file.
